


Com'è possibile?

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka





	Com'è possibile?

Né Kuno né Ranma si erano resi conto di come fosse potuto iniziare tutto quello, ma le loro labbra si erano richiamate senza che i due avessero potuto occorre resistenza.  
“Com’è possibile?” Se lo chiesero entrambi senza riuscire a darsi una spiegazione, perché tutta  quella situazione era così insolita da sembrare così assurda.  
In quell’istante però a nessuno dei due sembrava importare più di tanto perché erano persi in qualcosa di magico che riscaldò completamente i loro animi e senza rendersene conto approfondirono sempre di più quel contatto ritrovandosi a desiderare che il tempo si potesse fermare per vivere per sempre quell’incredibile bacio.


End file.
